deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek VS Chewbacca
Shrek vs Chewbacca is a Death Battle brought to you by Big the Cat 10. Interlude It's a battle of the ugly looking but strong heroes But which one is the Strongest?! Description * Wiz: Never judge a book by its cover they always say. * Boomstick: Especially these two power houses they may look evil and ugly and in fact they are actually heroes who save their friends from evil time and time again. * Wiz: Like Shrek the Big green ogre husband of princess Fiona. * Boomstick: And Chewbacca the Strong But heroic companion to Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. * Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. * Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to found out who Would win a death battle. Shrek * Wiz: Shrek is an ogre,the husband of princess Fiona and the father of the ogre triplets. * Boomstick: This big green guy was once an ordinary guy until he met up with the most annoying donkey ever and went on a quest to save a princess. * Wiz: Shrek fell in love, with the princess Fiona and married her after he defeated the tiny Lord Farquhar. * Boomstick: Ohh you want to know what happened to him well he ended up as a small snack soon after that Shrek had three ogre triplets. * Wiz: Shrek has many abilities as an ogre such as being able to move huge boulders and logs with ease and throwing people around with ease and roar at his enemies to scare them. * Boomstick: Shrek is also extremely agile and dodge multiple arrows at the same time, he is also extremely durable to punches and kicks as he has survived a kick in the nuts from donkey. * Wiz: But Shrek biggest weaknesses is that he is extremely prone from dying from sharp objects which can easily pierce his soft body,Shrek also has an low self esteem which prevents him from doing his best. * Boomstick: But annoy this guy and it's all ogre! Chewbacca * Wiz: Chewbacca was the best friend and companion to Han solo and Luke Skywalker. * Boomstick: and really in need of a Haircut. * Wiz: He was born in 200bby on Kayessek and eventually left his planet in order to find his place in Galaxy. * Boomstick: And he definitely found it punching droids on the Battlefield in clone wars. * Wiz: And after the takeover of the Galactic empire Chewbacca was saved by Han Solo and fought alongside him ,Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa before dying on serpindal in 25aby after a moon crushed the planet. * Boomstick: But nonetheless Chewbacca was still extremely strong he could easily throw people and lift huge pipes with ease he was even powerful enough to rip people's arms from out of their sockets. Heck why's this guy so mean. * Wiz: Chewbacca could also run up to 95mph and blast people with his blaster gun he could also easily pilot the Millennium Falcon. * Boomstick: This was one extremely hairy guy who was not to be messed with. Pre- Death Battle * Wiz: Right now the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all!. * Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle * The millennium falcon flies above the forest, and lands down into shrek' swamp.Han and Chewbacca walk out of the ship. " Great we're lost chewie and we need to ask someone for directions." Shrek opens the door to his house and shouts" Huh, What are you doing in my swamp" * " Hey pal we only want to know where Lord farqauads castle is." Chewbacca growls at Shrek and raises his gun." ok its 10 miles north of her , now clear off and tell that carpet over there to stop growling at me." * Chewbacca growls and runs at Shrek his blaster raised " chewie no, uhh chewie always angry when someone insults your appearance", shrek stands and raises his fists angrily. * Fight!! * Shrek grabs a nearby Boulder and throws it at Chewbacca, Chewbacca dodges it and shoots three blaster bolts at Shrek he dodges. Shrek punches Chewbacca but is met with a kick to the face. * Shrek then grabs Chewbacca and throws him into the ground Chewbacca hits the ground growls and shoots a blaster blot that hits Shrek on the arm and he roars in pain" aahh". Shrek launches a series of punches and kicks on Chewbacca and knocks him against the wall of his house. *Just as Shrek is about to punch him again Chewbacca moves to the side and Shrek punches a hole in his house. Chewbacca then punches Shrek into the house Chewbacca kicks Shrek sending him crashing through a wall . Shrek does the same to Chewbacca and the house collapses . * Shrek runs out just in time but Chewbacca is still in the house when it collapses and a pile of rubble falls on him and buries him Shrek smiles and shouts " you shouldn't have must with an ogre " . But just then a hairy arm pops out of the rubble and Chewbacca rises up covered in dust and growls. * " Hah , your pretty tough but now it time for you to get shrekted" . Shrek punches Chewbacca but the wookie punches him sevral times . Shrek flips out of the way of one of Chewbacca kicks but the wookie raises his blaster and shoots him in the chest. * Shrek is knocked back and Chewbacca jumps next to him and uppercuts him. Chewbacca grabs his arm and pulls ripping it off and blood spewing everywhere Shrek screams and roars at Chewbacca and kicks Him but Chewbacca recovers quickly and shoots three blaster blots at him hitting him in the stomach , chest and head killing him. * Chewbacca walks away to millennium falcon fists bloodied." wow chewie you really showed hm who's boss" Chewbacca nods and files away in the Millennium falcon leaving Shrek's body there. * Donkey cries over shrek's body. * K.O! Results * Boomstick: what the hairy guy won ok. * Wiz: While Shrek was stronger than Chewbacca chewie had answers to all Shrek's advantages: shrek 's strength could be answered by Chewbacca's arm ripping ability. * Boomstick: And Chewbacca could answer Shrek's durability to punches and kicks with his bowcaster as Shrek is extremely vulnerable to weapons. * Wiz: And finally Shrek's agility could be answered by his bowcaster and his speed And while Shrek has fought against Knights, villagers and witches , chewbacca has fought in three wars against legions of stormtroopers and droids. * Boomstick : Shrek just got shrekted. * Wiz: The winner is Chewbacca. How many stars would you rate this battle? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015